Hija de la Tormenta
by Hyaku.chan
Summary: Sabía que, nunca seria libre con Khal Drogo. Aunque lo amaba, y creía que el sentimiento fue reciproco, Daenerys había sido vendida a Drogo. El Poniente era solo un sueño lejano entre los brazos de Drogo.


Sintió la piel caliente bajo el tacto de su mano, era dura y escamosa, y disfrutaba tocarla. Se sentía viva y segura junto a sus dragones.

Como adivinando sus pensamientos, Drogon siseo y expulso humo, seguido de una llamarada brillante y caliente de fuego. Daenerys rió, complacida y orgullosa.

Sus dragones eran los únicos hijos que iba a concebir. Pero no le importo, pues eran mejores que hijos. Dos de ellos fueron sus hermanos, y el otro, su sol y estrellas.

Extrañaba a Drogo, más de lo que llego a imaginar, pero él estaba cabalgando en el eterno firmamento, y la Hija de Tormenta imaginaba que también la observaba.

Y al morir Khal Drogo, muchos hechos ocurrieron que no hubiesen sucedido si el estuviera vivo. Sus dragones jamás hubieran nacido, ni sus inmaculados serian libres si Drogo viviera.

Salió del camarote, extasiada por el calor. En la cubierta, el viento salado se agitó los cabellos plateados con ternura. Amaba el olor a mar y sal.

Si, lo extrañaba, pero sabía que tantas cosas increíbles no sucedido si él estuviera a su lado. Sabía que, nunca seria libre con Khal Drogo. Aunque lo amaba, y creía que el sentimiento fue reciproco, Daenerys había sido vendida a Drogo. El Poniente era solo un sueño lejano entre los brazos de Drogo.

Y ahora, sintiendo el mar bajo las tablas del barco, el Poniente no era un sueño. Era una realidad. Lejana, pero verdadera.

Se apartó de la baranda, y paseo por la cubierta observando a Viserion atravesar el cielo con movimientos rápidos y gráciles. Su color crema y dorado enviaba destellos del sol al mar verde profundo. Dany se preguntó si el animal se lanzaría al agua a cazar.

Noto que Rhaegal no estaba cerca. Ese, por casualidad se parecía al antiguo propietario del mismo nombre. Era taciturno y tranquilo, de un color verde vivo, más que el pasto.

De hecho, todos tenían particulares de las personas que había elegido para nombrarlos en honor.

Sintió el absurdo deseo de acercarse más a ellos. A conocerlos más. Se llamó a si misma estúpida, no podía tener el acercamiento que deseaba con sus dragones. No eran animales, pero tampoco humanos. Eran el fuego hecho carne.

Eran criaturas fantásticas e ideales. Incluso para Daenerys, que era linaje de dragón, los veía y pensaba que eran engaños hermosos, pero falsos.

Ubico a Rhaegal, que estaba en los palos que sostenían las velas, observándola. Le sonrió, e increíblemente él le respondió con un rugido, y un batir de alas.

Eran magníficos. No podía esperar a volar sobre ellos. Cerró los ojos e imagino. El viento contra su rostro, el olor a sal, su cabello moviéndose, la piel caliente y escamosa del dragón bajas sus manos.

Suspiro, triste de tener que volver a la realidad. Los amaba, pensó. Desde que se los habían entregado, siendo solo unos fósiles sin vida. Desde que los vio arder junto a Drogo, desde que cantaron sobre sus hombros. Desde siempre.

Quería ser eterna. Los dragones vivían cientos de años, según contaban las historias. Y si ella moría, ¿quien cuidaría de los dragones? ¿Quien la cuidaría a ella?

De todas las cosas que había vivido, lo que más le dolía era el nacimiento de Rhaego. Su hijo, el semental que cabalgaría el mundo, nació muerto, por culpa de la maegi en quien había confiado Dany. Se culpaba del hecho cada vez que podía, recordándose en no confiar en nadie otra vez.

Jhiqui le llamo, _Khaleshi, Khaleshi_. La joven se acercaba a ella, trotando con esfuerzo, por el gran montón de pieles que llevaba entre los brazos. Se detuvo justo a su lado, con un jadeo y las mejillas rojas. Daenerys se preguntó el porqué, la distancia no era tanta como para cansarla.

Ella le sonrió, despertándole la curiosidad, y transmitiéndole emoción. Y luego se tumbó de rodillas, poniendo con cuidado en el piso las pieles que llevaba. Cogió una, y luego otra, y otra, y después dejo descubierto una especie de silla de montar, pero más grande y gruesa, de azul, rojo y negro pintado en el cuero.

Un dragón rustico de tres cabezas estaba ilustrado, en relieve sobre es cuero, rojo y negro en batalla. La cabeza más grande había sido dibujada con las fauces abiertas, expulsando llamaradas rojas de fuego intenso. El rostro de Daenerys se ilumino, con la sensación nerviosa en el vientre de la expectación.

Sabía muy bien para qué era la silla. Observo al cielo con el cabello revuelto y se preguntó: ¿_así se sentiría el volar?, _y extendió los brazos y grito entre sus risas, realmente feliz. Sus dragones cantaron.

* * *

><p>He aqui mi primer fic de GoT. Lo comenze en un dia muy aburrido en mi colegio, y como me ponen los dragones, surgio la idea.<p>

Queria hacer que Daenerys volara, pero me dio un poco de corte hacerlo, ¿y si lo hacia mal? Asi que decidi dejarlo hasta aqui.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
